


We Need Her

by is_jus_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Heart Break, Implied Smut, Language, Sad Reader, Sad Sammy, Sam Winchester Angst, break-up, fluff on alt. ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: After the reader’s break up with Sam, she left the Winchesters and started a new life as a hunter/performer in a club. Fast forward 1 year, the Winchesters are working on a case with some really powerful demon werewolves and they find the reader because she’s the only one that can help them in this case… but what happens when Sam falls in love with her all over again.





	1. Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away with the Dark Horse part… sorry. 
> 
> Also, this same fic is on Tumblr. My account is @is-jus-me.

“Dean do we really have too? I don’t think she’s gonna help us after what happened,” Sam sighed

“And who’s fault is that?” Dean asked as he kept driving to where you were, they found out by doing some research and also getting some help from Rowena because apparently you and Rowena had still stayed friends. 

“Mine,” Sam said looking outside of the window. 

After another half an hour the boys stopped in front of a club, it was decorated with bright pink and purple neon lights, loud music could be heard from the outside of the club. 

The boys walked into the club they saw you in the centre of the stage. Dark Horse by Katy Perry playing in the background. You were wearing short denim shorts with a ripped lose cold shoulder black t-shirt and black combat boots. 

_**Make me your Aphrodite** _

You pulled a demon seductively by his collar to you, Sam was ready to charge at the demon when Dean stopped him by putting his hand on Sam’s chest watching you intently. 

_**Make me your one and only** _

You pulled out an Angel Blade from your shorts which was covered by the t-shirt you were wearing and stabbed the demon right in the gut, making it explode. Upon seeing this 2 other demons charged at you from either side. 

_**But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy** _

You stabbed the first demon on your left in the shoulder and then spun to do the same to the second one on your right.

_**So you wanna play with magic** _

You bend down and ran one of your hands over your exposed legs then over the side of your upper body, then running a hand through your hair and swiftly turning around and stabbing another demon which was behind you.

**_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this_  
**

You turned back around and swiped your feet beneath the demon’s feet making him fall face flat on the ground.

_**'Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse** _

You picked the demon up by his hair and stabbed him in the gut, then putting the blade back into your shorts. 

_**Are you ready for, ready for** _

You faced your back towards the audience again and slowly pulled your hands up and crossing them over your head like a ballerina does. 

_**A perfect storm, a perfect storm** _

You pulled your hands back down from the position it was in before slowly. and put them on your hips. 

_**'Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine** _

You slowly turned around, facing the last demon coming your way. 

_**There’s no going back** _

You pulled out your angel blade from your shorts and stabbed it right in the stomach making it explode then started to sway your hips to the beat of the song. 

Your dancing came to complete stop when you spotted the Winchester brothers at the back of the crowd staring intently at you. You walked away from the stage to the DJ and told him that your performance was done and the next person could start. 

You walked to the back of the crowd to where the brothers were. 

“What are you both doing here?” You asked them harshly.

“Before we tell you that, how did you do that?” Dean asked

“There is a spell I’ve put on this club which Rowena helped me with, when a normal human enters this club they don’t see anything supernatural and also whenever I’m here I drink a potion which lasts for about 4 hours which is how long my shift is, the potion makes demons attracted to me making it easier for me to find em’ and kill em’,” You explained with a shrug.

“How come we saw the demons?” Sam asked 

“You’re not normal humans,” You spit out. 

“They can’t even see the blade?” Dean asked

“No, now why are you bloody here?”

“We need your h-”

“Help, I know,” You interrupted Sam, “But with what?”

“A bunch werewolf demons, we’re not sure how it’s possible but it’s happening,” Dean explained.  

“I’ll help, on one condition, I don’t ever want to see any of your faces after this,” You said crossing your arms over your chest.

“Fine, now let’s go,” Dean said

“You gotta wait for 15 more minutes, the spell hasn't worn out yet,” You explained

“You’ll be fine,” Sam said

“No actually I won’t, we’ll be having demons chasing us if we leave now,” You said with a blank face. There was no doubt that you would rather talk to Dean than talk to Sam because of what happened a year ago. 

* * *

 

**A Year Ago:**

“Sam, why have you been so distant lately?” You asked him, pulling him by his arms making him face you. 

“Look Aria, it’s not you, it’s me,”  Sam started to explain

“Don’t bullshit me, Sam,” You told him.

“I don’t think our relationship is working anymore, the sparks are gone Aria,” 

“You don’t mean that the sparks are still there if you actually tried to seek them, you’re hardly ever at home Sam, and when you are you’re doing research, it’s like hunting is way more important to you than I am,” You said tearing up a bit. 

“Yes Aria hunting is more important to me than you are, in fact, you’re not important at all to me, I don’t love you anymore, and I want you to leave,” Sam yelled

“You know what fine,”

“I’ll leave, but just so you know you will come back to me in the future begging for me to take you back, but I’ll walk away like you’re making me right now,” You said holding back a sob. 

You quickly packed your bags, took some cash and took your car keys. “There will be consequences for everything you do Sam, also say bye to Dean for me,” You said and left the bunker knowing that that would be last of what you would ever see of the Winchesters. 

* * *

 

**Back to the present:**

You were sitting in the back seat of baby scrolling through your phone whilst the brothers sat in the front. 

“So, um how have you been lately?” Sam asked.

“Since when do you care?” You shot back, not lifting your head from your phone.

“Since you’re sitting in our car,” Sam snapped

“If I’m remembering this correctly, you were the one that came to ask for help,” You said giving him your resting bitch face. 

“Stop arguing the both of you, we all know what happened, just be mature about this once we get this case over with, we won’t ever have to see each other again,” Dean said angrily.  

You rolled your eyes at him but didn’t say anything further.

* * *

“Pick someone your own size, jackass,” You said to the demon werewolf thing, punching it in the face before it could stab Sam.

“Thanks,” He smiled

“Don’t mention it,” You replied, “Come on now if we wanna finish this case and save Dean we gotta work together,”

Both of you slowly walked downstairs to the basement where the demon werewolves were, you both hid behind a wall and saw that Dean was shirtless and his hands were tied to the ceiling his limp body hanging from above, there were bruises and cuts on his upper half, some fresh and some old. 

Four demon werewolves surrounded him, all of their backs were facing you and Sam. 

“Sam, I have two angel blades, I’ll stab two of them really fast first and the moment the other two turn around you stab them too, yeah?” You explained then asked.

“Yeah,” He replied back not looking away. 

Both of you did as planned and git Dean out of hostage easily.

* * *

The brothers were standing against the Impala and you were standing in front of them.

“Thanks for helping Aria, we couldn’t have done it without you,” Dean said 

“Your welcome, Dean,” You said.

“But know that I told you I would only help in one condition, I don’t ever see your faces around here again,” You said with a stoic expression.

“We understand Aria, thanks anyway,” Dean nodded his head.

“Good, now I’ll be leaving,” You said and turned around to walk to your bike when a large rough hand caught your wrist. You turned around and saw Sam staring at you with glossy eyes and desperate face.

“Come back,” He croaked

“No,” You whispered

“Please, I made a mistake, I miss you... I need you, Aria,  _please_ ,” Sam sobbed, you knew he was genuinely sorry, but you had moved on and you had started a new life without him and you weren’t going to leave for him. 

“Remember the day you kicked me out, I told you that there’ll be consequences for what you do and here they are, right in front of your eyes, I’m not going to just leave my new life for you Sam,” You said and started to walk back to your car, Dean didn’t do anything to stop you because he knew that Sam deserved this even if he was his brother. 

“Why are you so selfish?” Sam yelled as you heard this you stormed back to where he was and punched him hard on the face then pulled his face closed to by his collar harshly. 

“I AM SELFISH, I AM FUCKING SELFISH, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH, WAS I THE ONE WHO LEFT YOU WITHOUT TRYING, NO, I DON’T THINK, SO DON’T FOR EVEN A SECOND THINK THAT I AM THE SELFISH ONE HERE! YOU LEFT ME SAM, FOR NO BLOODY REASON, AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU’LL REGRET IT AND THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES FOR WHAT YOU DO AND HERE THEY ARE AND YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND ACCEPT WHAT YOU DID WRONG,” You yelled. 

“AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WALTZING BACK INTO MY LIFE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND EXPECTING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK, THAT’S NOT HOW THINGS WORK ANYMORE WINCHESTER,” You continued yelling as Sam’s eyes were tearing up from hearing your harsh but true words. 

“We are done and there’s no going back now, you and I will  _never_ happen,  _ever_ ,” You finished and let go of his collar and stormed to your car, opened the door and slammed it shut and drove off as fast you could. 

You saw falling down to his knees and started sobbing as Dean tried to help him get up and get into the car, this was how you had felt when he left and now he was feeling too, and from what you knew he deserved it. 

After that, you never heard from the Winchester again, but something in the back of your head told you that that wouldn’t be the last of what you will see of the Winchester brothers. 


	2. The Injured Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reader tells Sam off for calling her selfish and kicking the Winchesters out of her town, life was back to normal. Until of course the brothers barge in on the reader’s girl’s night with Rowena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was turned into a series on Tumblr a while ago and I just got around to putting it here so have fun. This same fic is on Tumblr. My account is @is-jus-me.

It had been two months since you had last seen the stupid faces of the Winchesters and you had forgotten all about them. And as for now, you were enjoying a nice girl’s night with your friend Rowena after hunting dozens of demons the day before. 

“This feels so good,” You sighed, leaning your head back on the massage chair, that was getting rid of all your tense muscles making let out another content sigh. 

“It does feel good doesn’t it?” Rowena said with a chuckle as she continued to file her nail on her own massage chair. 

It had been a few days since you had hung out with Rowena, and although the witch was a major bitch sometimes you still loved her and her company. You had decided to stay with Rowena for a few days, taking a well-deserved vacation from demons. 

You both were about to fall asleep on your comfy massage chair, when suddenly many loud and rapid knocks came from the door, both of your eyes shot as you both sped towards the door and opened it to reveal a very bloody Sam Winchester and an even more bloody Dean Winchester who looked he was at the verge of dying. 

“Rowena we need your help, please, Dean’s dying and I can’t contact Cas as all, please help us,” Sam pleaded, this was the first time you had heard him being this desperate. 

“O-of course,” Rowena said, as she lifted Dean up using some of her magic and took him into another room to heal him properly, but before shutting the door she looked back at both you and Sam. 

“Y/N honey, do you mind cleaning Sam up while I heal his brother,” She said with a wink and shut the door and locking it. 

Taking a small breath you turned towards Sam, who was leaning against the door frame for support, there were cuts and fresh bruises dotted all over Sam’s face, a large knife cut on his right shoulder which was still oozing blood and his knuckles bruised and bleeding. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Winchester,” You said as you started to walk towards the guest bathroom upstairs, when you realised Sam wasn’t following you, you turned around to see Sam had walked a few steps but he was limping and by taking a closer looks you realised he also had a stab wound on his left thigh. 

Great just fucking great, you thought as you reluctantly walked over to Sam throwing his left arm over your shoulders and started to lead his limping body upstairs. Once you both had reached the bathroom you helped Sam sit on the counter in the bathroom, you then took out the first aid kit from the bottom cabinet. 

You took the kit and placed beside Sam on the counter, not saying a word you started to unbutton Sam’s red flannel, once it was unbuttoned he shrugged it off revealing his still very much toned body, letting out a sigh you looked away as you quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them off so they wouldn’t hurt Sam’s wound more. After getting his pants off you took a small step back to inspect his wounds, he had a stab wound on his right and one on his left thigh both which weren’t too deep, his chest had few small cuts but nothing too serious, his knuckles were bleeding and his face also had a few cuts. 

You opened the first aid kit and took out a small cotton ball and wetting it with rubbing alcohol and cleaned up Sam’s thigh wound before stitching it up and doing the same thing with his shoulder wound, during the hole neither of you said anything except Sam wincing occasionally. 

“There, all done,” You said after cleaning up all his wounds and cuts except the ones on his face.

“Just your face is left,” You said as you once again stepped in between his legs, inspecting his face, you were looking at all the cuts when your eyes landed on his beautiful hazel eyes and before you knew it both of your eyes were locked onto each other’s, while his eyes were sad and apologetic your’s were tone cold but for some reason, neither of you could look away. His eyes dropped down to your lips for split second before coming back to your eyes, when he suddenly he stated to leans towards you, you quickly turned your head away from him before anything could happen. 

“I was being serious when I told you it’s never gonna happen,” You mumbled, your head still turned away. 

“And I was being serious when I told you I missed you and I want you back,” He mumbled back to you, his voice was low but firm. 

“Tell me the real reason why you broke up with me, not that shitty excuse you made a year ago about wanting to hunt more,” You said, turning your head towards looking directly into in his eyes. 

“That was the actual reason.” He said, his expression hard but his eyes gave it away, he was lying straight through his teeth. 

“Bullshit,” You gritted out. 

“Tell. Me. The. Real. Reason. Sam,” You said each word separately adding more emphasis. 

“I cheated on you with some other girl, and I couldn’t face you so I started hunting way more and then we broke up,” He explained, casting his eyes downwards to hide the shame. 

A low chuckle escaped your lips “Unbelievable,” You scoffed, not saying anything more. 

“Whatever,” You mumbled, as you took out washcloth from another cabinet and kept it to the side, you then pulled your hairband from your wrist and tied up the top half of his hair so that no strands of hair was on his face, you then wet the washcloth and cleaned off all the dried blood on Sam’s face before throwing the bloody washcloth. 

“You’re all cleaned up,” You said backing away from him. 

“Just so you know, me cleaning you up was nothing personal, just a hunter helping another hunter,” You said walking towards the door. 

“Also towels are in the same cabinet as the washcloth, fresh clothes will be on the bed outside by the time you come out of the shower, and because I’m assuming you’ll be staying here till Dean heals I expect you to stay as far away from me as possible since I’m staying here for a few more days,” You said before walking out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

You walked out the guest room and walked into your own room that you conveniently had in Rowena’s place since you guys hung out so much. You sat down on the edge of your dropping your head in your hands rubbing your hands up and down your face before letting out a huge sigh. 

What were you going to do now? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a Kudo or throw me some feedback. Love y'all.


	3. Now You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wasn’t awake yet, Rowena was still healing him. Sam had gone out for a few too many drinks and the Reader was dancing her ass off. But at around midnight when Sam returns drunk out of his mind, everything starts going south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This same fic is on Tumblr. My account is @is-jus-me

It had been around 2 hours 41 minutes since the Winchesters had barged into your girl’s night with Rowena. Exactly 1 hour and 52 minutes since you had cleaned Sam up, and it had been 1 hour and 32 minutes of you dancing your ass off. But who was counting anyway. Dancing was your way of coping with things, whether it be losing someone you loved, not being able to finish hunt or having your ex-boyfriend of a year who cheated on you and lied to you come back into your life.   

Basically, things were pretty messed up. And you were also slightly drunk, but who wouldn’t be.   

But there was also one thing you really hated about dancing and that was Sam. When you were still living with the boys you always danced around the bunker when no one was there and sometimes Sam would join you, even when you guys weren’t together. In the beginning, Sam was like a clumsy moose, tripping all the time, stepping on your foot and throwing off your rhythm. But soon he had learned you guys were always in sync and you loved and so did he. But after the break-up, you had gotten used to dancing alone. 

The song that was previously playing on the speaker changed into Now you’re gone by Tom walker. You had started to dance randomly to the song when halfway through you felt a large, warm body against your back. Sam. 

**_Of all the battles that I’ve won._ **

**_They Don’t Matter now you’re gone_ **

**_Nothing matters now you’re gone._ **

Sam put his hands on your waist swaying you side to side, but before it could go any further you started to walk away from Sam’s embrace. You were almost completely away from him when his right hand tightly grasped yours and he pulled you back into his chest, placing your right hand on his shoulder, making you instinctively warp your arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling your body flush against his. And that’s when you realized that Sam was drunk, you could easily tell from his breath and the way he looked at you.

**_Well you said you hated me_ **

**_Tried to forget but it stays with me_ **

**_What scares me is when I’m locked got me feeling free_ **

You turned around, one of your hands holding Sam’s as you walked a few ballerina steps, and once you were almost out of his reach, he pulled you back spinning you in circles a few times. After spinning you he pulled you closer to him than before placing his hands underneath your arms lifting you up in the air, making you spread your arms then placing you back down on the floor. Turning your back towards him, he placed his right hand on your stomach and you placed your hand over his. And as for your left hands, you held each other’s hands and held them out to the side.

**_Does it come from the heart_ **

**_Words cut deep cut deeper than scars._ **

You both took a step using your right foot, in the same position when he landed you on the ground, then your left foot. Then you both took a step back with your left foot first followed by your right, retiring to your original position.

**_Thought that you were perfect was it really worth it_ **

He then quickly turned you around and dipped you down. Your arms wrapped around his neck and your left leg wrapped around his waist. His right hand was placed at the back of your head supporting it and his left was placed at the small of your back. After dipping you quickly pulled you both back making you lightly place your left hand on his chest.

**_Everything we’ve been criticizing_ **

**_Well I don’t wanna live like that_ **

Sam held your right hand with his left and spun around once before making you lean back whilst holding his hand and then pulling you back into his chest.

**_Overthinking and analyzing_ **

**_Never gonna take it back._ **

You placed both your hands on his chest, walking two steps on the tip of your toes as he walked backwards matching your steps.

**_I thought I was winning but I was dying_ **

**_Everything we never had_ **

**_Losing you is what I want fighting_ **

You let go of his chest, turning around you walked two steps and pulled both your arms up until they were the same level as your head then you dropped them back down. Turning around again facing Sam, you placed your right hand on his chest, you took a small step, slightly leaning into him making him lean back, then leaning back making him lean towards you.

**_Of all the battles that I’ve won._ **

**_They Don’t Matter now you’re gone_ **

**_Nothing matters now you’re gone._ **

You let go Sam once again, waking a few steps away from him. He then spun around in a circle before extending his right arm in your direction while leaning forward, then slightly retreating his arm back while leaning backwards then extending his arm again.

**_Of all the battles that I’ve won._ **

**_They Don’t Matter now you’re gone_ **

**_Nothing matters now you’re gone._ **

You repeated the same steps as Sam but turned your back towards him at the end. Wetness in your eyes, what was happening you thought. But you had no idea, why weren’t you pushing him away, weren’t you the one who told him to stay away. So what was happening to you, why weren’t you letting it go.

**_“I’m too proud to call you_ **

**_But I’m still thinking of you_ **

**_Oh, I think I love you.”_ **

Sam sung with the song, although being drunk, he was the most sincere you had ever heard him. Sam’s eyes were watery after you had told him to stay away from him, he had immediately left Rowena’s house going into a nearby bar, trying his best not to think of you. A few months ago when you both had met again after 1 year of breaking up, it was just another case and he knew he had to work with you even if he didn’t want to but he ended up falling for you all over again, and for the past months since the case, he constantly thought about you.

About how confident you were when you danced in that club, how you put both your and Sam’s history aside so that you could save Dean, how you easily managed to kill around 5-6 demons in a matter of five minutes, how beautiful you looked even in just a simple t-shirt and shorts.

He was regretting letting you go, it was a drunk mistake, he was in a bar with Dean after a hunt whilst you were away on another one. Sam got so drunk he managed to lose Dean at some point, as the night went on a blonde chick walked up to him and started flirting with him, Sam was so out of his senses he flirted with her back, but one f the main reasons that he did flirt back was because the blonde looked so much like Jessica, turns out she was actually one of Jessica’s cousins.  After that he just couldn’t face you, becoming more and more guilty every day for what he did, making him hunt more, eventually breaking you guys up.

When Sam was in the bar after leaving Rowena’s he kept drinking more and more, but his mind always wandered back to you, when you had told him to stay away the immense amount of pain he went through in those few seconds was so much more painful than anything he had ever been through. He even tried to get a hookup, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do something like that. Eventually, he stumbled back into Rowena’s house, realizing that Dean was still getting healed Sam drunkenly stumbled around the house until he found you dancing in one of the spare rooms of Rowena’s house, you just looked so beautiful, he joined you. He didn’t think that you would dance with him, but you did.

And now here he was confessing his love to you through a song.

**_“I’m too proud to call you_ **

**_But I’m still thinking of you_ **

**_Oh, I think I love you.”_ **

Your voice came out shaky, as you sang with the song, your back still towards Sam. At this point, small drops of tears were rolling down your cheeks. Sam cheated on you, yet you still let him get this close to you. You had become stronger after the break-up, but after the case, you had also slightly fallen for him again, but you ignored and neglected those feeling, not admitting anything to yourself.

But somehow Sam managed to walk straight back into your heart without any obstacles, your walls were once again easily broken by him and you were back to being that vulnerable little girl again.

**_I’m too proud to call you_ **

**_But I’m still thinking of you_ **

**_Oh, I think I love you._ **

You quickly wiped your tears with one of your hands as you spun around on one foot facing Sam. Placing your right hand on his chest you took a few steps forward on your tiptoes as Sam did the same but he moved backwards.

**_Of all the battles that I’ve won._ **

**_They Don’t Matter now you’re gone_ **

**_Nothing matters now you’re gone._ **

**_Of all the battles that I’ve won._ **

**_They Don’t Matter now you’re gone_ **

Your arms went around Sam’s neck, your fingers playing with the tiny hair at the back of Sam’s neck, his arms were around your waist, as both you swayed the last lyrics of the song. Catching your breaths after intently dancing for a good 1 minute. You both were staring at each other intently, his hazel eyes still had a drunk glint in them, he was still drunk and so were you.

**_Nothing matters now you’re gone._ **

Something suddenly came over the both of you, the drunk, flirty and playful glint in the both of your eyes were suddenly gone and were replaced with lust. Sam’s eyes darkened and so did yours. And before you knew it your hands that were previously gently playing with the small hair at the back of Sam’s neck were now inside Sam’s long luscious locks, pulling his face down to you, you crashed your lips to his. He seemed shocked for half a second before he started to kiss you back with the same about of passion as you.

The kiss started getting rougher and more passionate by the second. Like both of you were pouring all the pent sexual tension and emotions into that one kiss that would lead many things in the near future.

But right now you didn’t care, you didn’t care how complicated things would be in the morning or how you completely contradicted yourself or how Dean would react to this or how things would turn out in the future.

All you cared about right now was the way Sam’s lips felt against yours, how addicted he tasted of whiskey, mint and lemon.

You were so intoxicated by him that you didn’t even realize that Sam had pushed you up against a wall, his lips left your letting you both catch your breaths as he started kissing down your jaw, then to your neck, making a few small moans fall from your lips.

“S-sam,” You whimpered, making Sam stop his assault on your neck and looking up at you, his eyes concerned and confused.

 _Did you want him to stop? Was this is just a mistake to you? Did you still care? What was happening in your head?_  All types of questions started flooding inside his head.

But the next words that tumbled out of your mouth instantly got rid of all his confusion. He then picked you by your thighs and leading you back to someplace where you would both get more privacy.

You wouldn’t have down any of this if you were sober, but that didn’t matter now it was already too late. But now all that did matter was- that was going to happen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a Kudo and throw me some feedback. Love y'all


	4. The Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning, the reader realizes what happened with Sam the other night, in a daze she leaves, hoping that this time she wouldn’t see the younger Winchester again. This time for real. But things don’t always go as they are planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This same fic is on Tumblr. My account is @is-jus-me

A small ray of sunlight peeked through the window beside your bed, shining into your eyes. Letting out a small groan you fluttered your eyes open. You stetted our your aching limbs but halted to a stop when you realized there was an arm around your bare waist.

Looking at the arm you realized it was Sam’s.

“Shit, shit, shit,” You whispered, as you lift up the blanket to see both your and Sam’s naked forms.

“Oh god, why did this happen?” You mumbled to yourself, you quickly slipped out of bed. Putting on the clothes you had the night before, not caring if they were dirty or not. Tiptoeing into your closet you quickly stuffed all the items you had brought to Rowena’s into your bag. And got out of the room before Sam could wake up.

Going downstairs, drooping your duffel bag on the floor you knocked on Rowena’s door not caring if you woke her up. The door swung open Rowena standing there, she was wearing a nightgown and her red hair still in perfect curls.

“You did it, didn’t you?” Rowena said sassily, crossing her arms over chest and leaning o the door frame.

“Yeah…” You said looking away from Rowena’s intense gaze. You were ashamed, you knew that and Rowena did too. She stared at you for another minute before opening her mouth to speak.

“I won’t tell him, but you should leave before he wakes up,” She said looking at you directly in the eye. Although you trusted that Rowena wouldn’t tell Sam where you went off to, you still felt like you owed her some sort of explanation before disappearing completely.

“Yeah, yeah I guess I should,” You whispered, picking up the duffel bag and throwing it over your shoulder.

“I’ll see you around Ro,” You said before walking out of the house clicking the door shut. As you were shutting the door you did hear Rowena say something along the lines of “See you around sweetheart,” but you ignored it.

Getting into your car, you took a deep breath. Before turning on the engine and driving off.

You ignored it, you ignored all of it. You ignored the fact that Sam had no idea you were leaving. You ignored the butterflies in your stomach when you thought about the night before. You ignored the way you wanted to go back to Sam. You ignored everything that was telling you to return and kept on driving. The night before was beautiful, every minute every second was amazing, but you knew that if weren’t for the alcohol in your system you wouldn’t have done it. And that is what was eating you up on the inside, you still had feelings for him. Most of the alcohol would make people do things they wouldn’t ever do, but the alcohol you had last night made you do something, you didn’t have the courage to do.

But the real problem was how could you still love Sam so much? He cheated on you, he lied to you, he let you go away. Yet you were still in love with him. And so was he, he had said it to you himself, albeit he was drunk. You shook your head trying to get rid of the thoughts that clouded your brain as you pressed your foot harder on the paddle of the car making it go faster, fearing that someone might catch you running away.

Sam’s POV

Sam slowly woke up, he stretched his arms out. But halted to a stop when he felt empty sheets instead of your body. He sat up from his previous laying position and looked around to see where you were, your clothes that were on the floor were now gone. And something just felt off to Sam.

He quickly got out of bed and took a shower, putting on fresh clothes he walked downstairs. Looking in different rooms he tried to find Y/N but couldn’t find you anywhere. Giving up on finding you by himself, he knocked on Rowena’s door. In a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing a Rowena a very annoyed Rowena.

“Ro, where’s Y/N,” Sam asked scratching the back of his head. Rowena’s glare softened at Sam’s question. Sam noticed, he definitely noticed, she was giving him that look, that look that told him everything. Y/N was gone, she had left.

“S-she left,” Rowena said, Rowena, saying it out loud just made it more real to Sam. She can’t have left, not after that amazing night they spent together. Sam shook his head at Rowena’s answer and left her sight. Breaking out of his daze, Sam found himself in the living room, he slumped on the couch and let out a loud sigh rubbing his face with his palms. She was gone, actually gone he thought. But he couldn’t blame her, could he? After all, he was the one who lied to her, who cheated on her. It was him that let her go, not the other way around.  So how was any of this her fault, the truth is it wasn’t. None of this was her fault, it was his. Sam had expected her to leave, he knew it was inevitable but why did hurt so bad even when he knew it would happen. Maybe because he still loved her or maybe because he had hope that she wouldn’t leave. But she did, and he couldn’t do anything, he could follow her but where would he go. And he couldn’t just leave Dean alone while he’s still healing. Sam was going to cry, he still loved her, he always had loved her. And she did too, she said it herself last night. But she didn’t love him enough to stay, or maybe this really was a mistake for her.

Sam walked towards the cabinet with all the alcohol in it and took out a bottle of whisky, he opened the bottle and took a big gulp, ignoring the sting it caused in the back of his throat. He kept drinking until he was drunk out of his mind, he tries to forget but he couldn’t, of course, he couldn’t.

**Three Months Later:**

You were walking home from work, today was an exhausting day. Twenty or more demons showed up at the club obviously you got rid of all of them. But either way, today was definitely not a fun day. Once you reached your apartment door, you fished out the keys from your pocket and opened it. Your apartment was in a fairly small building near the club, it was a small apartment with a single bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. You took off your boots and threw them on the side of the door. stretching your arms a bit you flopped on the loveseat and took a deep breath. You then stood up and walked into the kitchen and were beginning to make yourself a drink when your phone started to buzz in your pocket. You took your phone out to see who had called you.

It couldn’t be. After three months. Why would he? You thought he would start hating you, but here he was calling you - Sam Winchester. But why?

You picked up the call, you didn’t think you would but you did. You picked up his call.

“Hello?” You said hesitantly, you thought he would instantly shout at you. Tell you he hates you, tell you how much he despises you. But there was nothing from the other line, just steady breathing, you knew he was there.

“Hello?” You repeated.

“Y/N. Can you come to pick me up,” His voice finally came from the other end. 

“You’re drunk dialling me, of course. What about Dean where’s he?” You asked this was unbelievable. sam drunk dialled you,  _he drunk dialled you_. For some reason, you would’ve preferred if he called you and yelled at you for leaving.

“He left early and isn’t p-picking up a-and I-I don’t r-remember the motel name,” Sam hiccuped.

“Fine,” You sighed “Where are you?” You asked.

“I’m in this bar right outside of your town, it’s called The Place or something,” He said.

“I’ll be there in twenty and just don’t go anywhere,” You sighed and ended the call. Why did you agree? It was a bad idea, but something in you just couldn’t let Sam be alone and drunk at night. So you left. Twenty minutes later you picked Sam up from the bar he was at.

“Do you remember the motel you’re living in, now?” You asked, hoping Sam did remember the motel.

“No…” He mumbled.

“I guess you can crash at mine,” You mumbled, driving to your place. By the time you had arrived Sam had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, you opened his door and tried to get him out, but you failed. Miserably. And the whole process resulted in Sam waking up.

“Huh?”

“Sorry, I was trying to get you out without waking you up,” You said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” He mumbled.

You opened your apartment door before walking in with Sam. And right at the moment when you were in your apartment living, you realized something. There was only one bedroom in your apartment and you didn’t even have a sofa, you only had a loveseat.

You helped sam into his room and told him he could take a shower, but you didn’t have any spare clothes from him, so you just gave him one of your oversized sweatpants that fit him weirdly but were good enough and also gave him one of his t-shirts that you still had from when you were dating.

“Y-you still have my shirt,” He said looking at you, the shirt clenched tightly in his hands.

“Y-yeah, I kinda forgot to give it back,” You mumbled looking away.

“You still wear it?” He asked.

“Sometimes,” You replied.

After Sam had freshened up, you had given him two Advils and glass of water. He chugged it down and looked at you. And for some reason telling him, there was only one room in the apartment was going to be awkward.

“So, there’s only one bedroom in the apartment so I’ll sleep on the loveseat outside and you can sleep here,” You explained to him.

“That’s stupid, I’ll sleep outside,” He argued back.

“No, Sam. It’s okay. It’s just one night, plus I’ve done it before. Sam, it’s okay,” You tried to convince him. But he was having none of it.

“Look I already feel really bad for crashing at your place, I’m not gonna take away your bed too,” He said

“Or we could share,” he then mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say?” You asked him, were you hearing him correctly, did he just say what you thought he just said?

“Or we could share,” He repeated himself, this time being slightly louder than before. You didn’t know what to say, you could say yes but then everything would be much more complicated but if you said no. But if you said no…

“Sam you know I can’t do that,” You said looking away from him, you knew you had hurt his feelings but as of now, this was your only choice.

“Fine,” He sighed. “I’ll sleep on the bed,” He said accepting his defeat.

You walked into your room to take a blanket with you outside to sleep. Opening your closet, you got on the tip of your toes to get the blanket that was folded nicely on the top shelf of your closet, but you couldn’t reach it. You huffed in frustration when an arm suddenly appeared in your line of vision and took the blanket easily off of the shelf and handed it to you.

“Thanks, Sam,”

“You’re welcome,” He replied.

You were about to walk out from your room when Sam spoke up, “Just share the bed with me, you don’t have to be uncomfortable,” He tried to reason.

“Sam, you know I can’t do that,” You reasoned, knowing you weren’t going to change your mind Sam dropped his head down.

It had been a few hours since you had decided to sleep on the loveseat and it wasn’t going too well for you. You had tried multiple times to fall asleep, but you couldn’t no matter how hard you tried. You shifted into multiple different positions to get comfortable on the loveseat but you just couldn’t find the right one. It was true that you had sept on the loveseat before, but that was when you were watching a movie and fell asleep during the movie. But this was different.

Knowing you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep you got up from the loveseat, letting the blanket that was previously draped over your body pool at your feet. There was only one way you could get some sleep tonight, but there was no way you were going to actually do it.

You walked towards your kitchen and made yourself some coffee, at least this would help you stay awake. You let out a yawn, feeling tired from today’s work. You needed sleep, you knew that.

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt._

Swallowing your pride, you walked towards your room, the door was shut. You were about to knock on the door, but you retreated your hand back before it could make any contact on the door. You took a deep breath deciding to just walk in the room. You slowly pushed the door open and walked towards the bed as quietly as possible, once you reached the bed, you lifted the cover and fell asleep beside Sam.

A few minutes later you felt an arm around you and a body behind yours, Sam’s face snuggling in your neck, too tired to say anything you let him be and fell asleep.


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Sam’s drunk call, confessions are made. And the truth comes out. The reader has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the series but there will be an alternate ending too.   
> This same fic is on Tumblr. My account is @is-jus-me

The next morning Sam once again woke up to an empty bed, he clearly remembered you falling asleep with him. So where were you now? Did you leave him again? A million other thoughts like these raced in Sam’s mind but stopped when he realized that he was at your house. You wouldn’t leave your house for him. You weren’t like that.

He saw a glass of water and two pain killers on the bedside table most likely placed by you, he took the pills and swallowed them with water. The pills subsiding the pain in his head. He then stood up and walked into the bathroom, a spare brush was placed on the sink a sticky note with your messy handwriting beside it. ‘Here you can use this spare brush, I’ll be in the kitchen,” it said. Sam picked up the post-it note and read it over, he then placed it back on the sink and brushed his teeth, after finishing he entered the kitchen the smell of bacon and fresh juice wafting in the air.

You were frying the bacon on the stove, random music was playing in the background making you sway to the beat of the song. You hadn’t realized that Sam was watching you and just kept doing whatever it is that you were doing. And as for Sam he was just staring at you sway your hips trying to control himself and not walk over to you and kiss you.

_Come on Sammy say something._

“Good morning,” Sam said as if he hadn’t just been staring at you a minute ago, upon hearing his voice you stopped dancing and shut off the music.

_Seriously Sam, good morning._

“Oh hey,” You replied with a blush, embarrassed at what he must’ve seen.

“Breakfast’s almost done, why don’t you take a seat,” You said to him pointing at the counter in the kitchen. he nodded at your statement and took a seat on the barstool. You then went back to work, quickly finishing the breakfast and then setting up the table. Once everything was done you took a seat across from him and you both dug in.

“Oh yeah, Dean called a 10 minutes ago, you were asleep so I just talked to him myself, he told me he’d come to pick you up in an hour,” You said to Sam, chewing a piece of bacon. He nodded along processing the information.

Both of you were quiet, neither of you know what to say to make things less awkward.

“Why did you leave?” Sam suddenly blurted out.

“What?” You choked on the bacon you were eating, taking your juice from the counter you quickly chugged it down your throat, swallowing the bacon. What did he just say?

“Why did you leave?” He repeated his question again, staring at you. What did he expect you to say, what were you expecting yourself to say.

“Are you really asking me that question?” Is what came out of your mouth, you were in such a state of shock that you weren’t sure on what to say, so you just blurted out what you thought would be the best answer.

“Yes, I am. You told me you loved me, albeit you were drunk. We spend the night together and then the next morning you were gone without a word. Why?” He asked this time you knew what to say.

“Because… you hurt me, Sam, you fucking cheated on me. Do you think that’s something I could forget easily and just forgive you,” You said, your voice rising slightly.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Sam,” You said with a sigh, you really didn’t want to argue.

“Why did you cheat?” This time it was your turn to startle him with a question. He started at you in shock, he wasn’t expecting you to just ask him like that.

“I… I got drunk. S-she looked like Jess. I don’t know what I was thinking and one thing lead to another. The next morning I found out that she was Jess’s cousin,” He explained. Jess, you really hated that name you always felt like you had to compete with her, even when the girl was dead. It always felt like you could never be Jessica, no matter how much you cared about him or how much you loved him, you would always be ranked lower than Jessica and Sam’s explanation had just further proved your point.

“I can’t believe you, she looked like Jess and so you cheated on me. Is that what I am to you just rebound from your ex?” You scoffed, this was unbelievable, she looked like Jess so I fucked her.

“Y/N it’s not like that I promise, you’re not a rebound. I still love you I always will. I want to be with you,” Sam said reaching out and holding your hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He was going to cry.

“I…” You were left speechless, he still loved you. And you did too, you loved him with all of your heart and no matter how many times he broke it you would still love him.

“Please just come back,” He pleaded, looking into his hazel eyes that had slightly turned blue in this light, you had noticed the sadness in his eyes the quiver of his lips. But before you could say anything to him your phone started ringing.

You reluctantly pulled your hands away from Sam and fished your phone out of your pocket, it was Dean.

“Hello?” You asked.

“I’m here can you bring Sam?” Dean’s voice came from the other end.

“Yeah we’ll be down in 5,” You said cutting the call, turning back to Sam you told him Dean was here to take him home and told him to get changed. He nodded and left to change.

While he was changing in your room, you sat on the barstool with your hands in your face and thought about Sam’s request through and by the time he had walked out your decision was clear, you finally knew what you were going to do. This was for the best.

Both you reached the parking lot of your building and spotted Dean, walking over to him you gave Dean a side hug and a small smile.

“Thanks for taking care of him,” Dean said gratefully.

“No problem,” You replied.

“Dean could you leave Y/N and I alone for a moment please,” Sam said to his brother, Dean nodding and sat in the car.

“I want you to come back with me, restart this whole thing, try again,” Sam said to you taking both your hands in his large ones. You both stared into each other’s eyes long and hard conveying all of your emotions to each other. He already knew your answer.

“Sam I thought this through, I can’t go back with you. I really want to. I just don’t think we can restart again. This relationship was doomed from the start, I just didn’t realize until now,” You said, tears rolling down your cheeks, the decision was made, there was no going back now.

“No baby please don’t say that we can try again, we can go back to normal, please Y/N, please,” Sam pleaded, crying with you, his hands now gently cradling your face.

“Sam I can’t I’m sorry,” You sobbed wiping the tears off your cheeks, turning around and walking away.

But before you could get too far, Sam reached out and grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to him. Crashing his lips to yours, kissing you passionately, his hands holding your face, you kissed him back with the same passion, yours hands around his neck. The kiss was salty because of both of your tears, but it was the most passionate and loving kiss you both had shared, all your pent up frustration and emotions poured into that one final kiss.

A few minutes later you broke apart from the kiss, both of you catching your breaths. Tears still streaming down your faces.

“I love you,” He whispered, his thumbing wiping your tears away.

“I love you too,” You whispered back, a sad smile on your lips, one of his hands that were holding your face fell down to your waist as he pulled you closer to him. He then dipped his head down again and gently kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes at the gentle affection, you relished the feeling of his body against yours, the way he smelled, the warmth of his big body. Because you knew this would be the last time you’ll see him. His kiss lingered on your forehead for a few more seconds, before the entire feel of him was gone. His warmth, his smell his everything it just disappeared.

You kept your eyes shut knowing that if you opened them you wouldn’t be able to control yourself. The sound of a car door slamming and an engine driving off echoed through the parking lot. Slowly opening your eyes, you realized he was gone. Your knees gave up as you fell to the ground, you broke down there, right in the middle of the parking lot. You could’ve just said yes, but life can’t always be that easy.

Leaving you there might’ve been one of the hardest things Sam had done in his life, he looked out of the window of the Impala, staring at the scenery changing in front of him as they drove out of town. Silent tears falling down his face, reaching his hand up to his face he quickly wiped the tears off of his face.

“You okay?” Dean asked Sam slowly like he was afraid that his brother would break down at any moment.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered with a nod. But even Dean knew that he was lying. Sam wasn’t okay, he was far from it. He loved you, he always would. But what you said was right, even if you both loved each other, your relationship wasn’t going to last.

_Everyone deserves a happy ending, but life isn’t a fairytale, it isn’t fair. There can’t always be happy endings, especially for hunters like Sam and Y/N. Happy Endings were myths and they always would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a Kudo and throw me some feedback. Love y'all


	6. The Decision (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happier and more fluffy ending of we need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fluffy ending I promised, but fair warning my fluff isn’t as good as my angst. And I hope you enjoyed this series. This same fic is on Tumblr. My account is @is-jus-me

The next morning Sam once again woke up to an empty bed, he clearly remembered you falling asleep with him. So where were you now? Did you leave him again? A million other thoughts like these raced in Sam’s mind but stopped when he realized that he was at your house. You wouldn’t leave your house for him. You weren’t like that.

He saw a glass of water and two pain killers on the bedside table most likely placed by you, he took the pills and swallowed them with water. The pills subsiding the pain in his head. He then stood up and walked into the bathroom, a spare brush was placed on the sink a sticky note with your messy handwriting beside it. ‘Here you can use this spare brush, I’ll be in the kitchen,” it said. Sam picked up the post-it note and read it over, he then placed it back on the sink and brushed his teeth, after finishing he entered the kitchen the smell of bacon and fresh juice wafting in the air.

You were frying the bacon on the stove, random music was playing in the background making you sway to the beat of the song. You hadn’t realized that Sam was watching you and just kept doing whatever it is that you were doing. And as for Sam he was just staring at you sway your hips trying to control himself and not walk over to you and kiss you.

_Come on Sammy say something._

“Good morning,” Sam said as if he hadn’t just been staring at you a minute ago, upon hearing his voice you stopped dancing and shut off the music.

_Seriously Sam, good morning._

“Oh hey,” You replied with a blush, embarrassed at what he must’ve seen.

“Breakfast’s almost done, why don’t you take a seat,” You said to him pointing at the counter in the kitchen. he nodded at your statement and took a seat on the barstool. You then went back to work, quickly finishing the breakfast and then setting up the table. Once everything was done you took a seat across from him and you both dug in.

“Oh yeah, Dean called a 10 minutes ago, you were asleep so I just talked to him myself, he told me he’d come to pick you up in an hour,” You said to Sam, chewing a piece of bacon. He nodded along processing the information.

Both of you were quiet, neither of you knowing what to say to make things less awkward.

“Why did you leave?” Sam suddenly blurted out.

“What?” You choked on the bacon you were eating, taking your juice from the counter you quickly chugged it down your throat, swallowing the bacon. What did he just say?

“Why did you leave?” He repeated his question again, staring at you. What did he expect you to say, what were you expecting yourself to say.

“Are you really asking me that question?” Is what came out of your mouth, you were in such a state of shock that you weren’t sure on what to say, so you just blurted out what you thought would be the best answer.

“Yes, I am. You told me you loved me, albeit you were drunk. We spend the night together and then the next morning you were gone without a word. Why?” He asked this time you knew what to say.

“Because… you hurt me, Sam, you fucking cheated on me. Do you think that’s something I could forget easily and just forgive you,” You said, your voice rising slightly?

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Sam,” You said with a sigh, you really didn’t want to argue.

“Why did you cheat?” This time it was your turn to startle him with a question. He started at you in shock, he wasn’t expecting you to just ask him like that.

“I… I got drunk. S-she looked like Jess. I don’t know what I was thinking and one thing led to another. The next morning I found out that she was Jess’s cousin,” He explained. Jess, you really hated that name you always felt like you had to compete with her, even when the girl was dead. It always felt like you could never be Jessica, no matter how much you cared about him or how much you loved him, you would always be ranked lower than Jessica and Sam’s explanation had just further proved your point.

“I can’t believe you, she looked like Jess and so you cheated on me. Is that what I am to you just rebound from your ex?” You scoffed, this was unbelievable, she looked like Jess so I fucked her.

“Y/N it’s not like that I promise, you’re not a rebound. I still love you I always will. I want to be with you,” Sam said reaching out and holding your hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He was going to cry.

“I…” You were left speechless, he still loved you. And you did too, you loved him with all of your heart and no matter how many times he broke it you would still love him.

“Please just come back,” He pleaded, looking into his hazel eyes that had slightly turned blue in this light, you had noticed the sadness in his eyes the quiver of his lips. But before you could say anything to him your phone started ringing.

You reluctantly pulled your hands away from Sam and fished your phone out of your pocket, it was Dean.

“Hello?” You asked.

“I’m here can you bring Sam?” Dean’s voice came from the other end.

“Yeah we’ll be down in 5,” You said cutting the call, turning back to Sam you told him Dean was here to take him home and told him to get changed. He nodded and left to change.

While he was changing in your room, you sat on a barstool with your hands in your face and thought about Sam’s request through and by the time he had walked out your decision was clear, you finally knew what you were going to do. This was for the best or so you thought.

Both you reached the parking lot of your building and spotted Dean, walking over to him you gave Dean a side hug and a small smile.

“Thanks for taking care of him,” Dean said gratefully.

“No problem,” You replied.

“Dean could you leave Y/N and I alone for a moment please,” Sam said to his brother, Dean nodding and sat in the car.

“I want you to come back with me, restart this whole thing, try again,” Sam said to you taking both your hands in his large ones. You both stared into each other’s eyes long and hard conveying all of your emotions to each other.

“Sam I thought this through, I want to go back with you I want to try again,” You said, you were smiling, tears welled up in your eyes. You weren’t very sure why you were crying but you were. Maybe it was because of how long it took you to realize you loved him and you didn’t want to leave him.

“Yeah?” Sam said a small smile broke out on his face.

“Yeah,” You said, as you started to walk back to pack your bag to leave with the boys.

But before you could get too far, Sam reached out and grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to him. Crashing his lips to yours, kissing you passionately, his hands holding your face, you kissed him back with the same passion, yours hands around his neck. it was the most passionate and loving kiss you both had shared, all your pent up frustration and emotions poured into that one kiss.

A few minutes later you broke apart from the kiss, both of you catching your breaths. A small smile still dancing on both your faces.

“I love you,” He whispered, his thumb

“I love you too,” You whispered back, a sad smile on your lips, one his hands that were holding your face fell down to your waist as he pulled you closer to him. He then dipped his head down again and gently kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes at the gentle affection, you relished the feeling of his body against yours, the way he smelled, the warmth of his big body. Because you knew this would be the last time you’ll see him. His kiss lingered on your forehead for a few more seconds, before the entire feel of him was gone, but it would return. This wasn’t the end.

You packed your bag as fast you could, and rushed down the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. You would come back later and move everything or sell it. But for now, that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that you were back with Sam, you were back with the one you loved. And you were happy.

Sure, you both had made mistakes. But you were human. And sometimes we tend to do things like that.

_Everyone deserves a happy ending, but life isn’t a fairytale, it isn’t fair. There can’t always be happy endings, but sometimes there can be exceptions. Like Y/N and Sam, they got an exception and they were going to cherish it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudo and throw me some feedback love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this leave a Kudo and throw me some feedback. Love y'all


End file.
